Shadows
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Summary: You've always admired him from the start. Those sepia eyes that hold so much warmth and kindness, you've fallen hard before you know it. OC/Tsuna***ON HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own KHR! Or you...

Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Namimori middle School, a place where it all happened, you didn't expect to fall for someone like him.

The epitome called, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

It all started with simple gazes. You've always watch him from far away distances, even his most embarrassing experiences you were there.

And that you realized Sawada Tsunayoshi is an interesting boy. Always called Dame-Tsuna but never had the hesitation to help others.

Things started to take aroll, when one morning you saw him running around with his boxers and with that strange flame on his head.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" You heard him say, then with that you felt a tiny pang of hurt in your chest.

_'What was that about'_ these thoughts were running through your mind until you heard the school idol run away from poor Tsuna. You held your breath when you saw him get punched by Mochida and the sneers and teasing smiles from the people around him. You felt a tremor of pity in your heart that you wanted to help him. You were having second thoughts but that was gone when you saw how distraught Tsuna is.

Feeling a bit courageous, you took a step towards him while you were looked inside your bag for your handkerchief. Satisfied you tapped him in the shoulder with him turning in your direction with a startled yelp and you saw how beautiful his eyes were. Snapping out of your reverie you handed him your handkerchief and smiled.

"Sawada-san, here…" He kept switching gazes at the handkerchief and you. After a few moments, he finally took it with hesitation and you took that sign to leave.

When you're at a considerable distance, you could hear him converse with someone.

And that started, the licking flames of your first love.

-with Tsuna and Reborn

"You're really useless, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn had already kicked him in the face sending his student to the ground.

"REBORN! What was that for?!" Tsuna was now rubbing his aching cheek.

"Idiot, you forgot to thank her. Men must always treat women like diamonds. That's one of the most important rules of Mafia." Tsuna's eyes were trailing down the figure until it disappeared at the school building.

At least, there's one that one person who didn't laugh at him.

Reviews are LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own KHR! Or you...

(L/N)-last name

(F/N)- first name

Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Ever since that day, you started to notice that the number of people around Sawada Tsunayoshi stated to grow in number. You were happy because he finally found someone whom he could lean on.

Yamamoto Gokudera, Yamamoto Takeshi, Kurokawa Hana, Sasagawa Kyoko, Sasagawa Ryohei and even the school prefect Hibari Kyoya were seemed to draw towards him. You have to admit yourself; you were also drawn to him. Unfortunately you weren't on the same class, he was in 2-A, while you were in 2-B. When given the chance that you would pass by the hallway, you would often give him a tiny smile and divert your attention back to the book you were reading.

It's been a year, and you found yourself staring at the brunet every time you got the chance.

Until one day, a mysterious baby in a suit appeared in front of you.

"Would you like to join, Tsuna's family?" You only blink at the baby in surprise.

A few moments later, the door of your classroom opened suddenly that you looked at the person responsible.

"Reborn! I told you not to include (L/N)-san in this!" You only blink stupidly at the scenario. Then you noticed, he knows you name, Sawada Tsunayoshi knows you. That sends a fluttery, good feeling in your chest and you found yourself blushing.

The two argued in front of you, (actually, it's only Tsuna talking while the baby's ignoring him.)

"U-uh, Sawada-san?" He looked at you with those heart-melting eyes again and you couldn't help but notice a tint of orange in them and then suddenly it disappeared.

"(L/N), (F/N) would you like to join Tsuna's family?" Tsuna stared at you with those eyes pleading that you would say no and then you decided to trust him.

"Reborn-san, is ti?" the baby nodded and you smiled at his cuteness.

"Gomen, but I guess I'm going to say no for now." Tsuna's eyes widened at your answer. You could see emotions clashing in his face, relief, pain, and is that longingness? You smiled at them and continued.

"I'm going to trust Sawada-san's judgement. If he says no, then I would." You turned your back to him and gathered your belongings and started to go out of the classroom. You didn't know why but the thought of Tsuna's 'no' brought pain in your chest.

You were about to grab the door but a sudden tug at your wrist stopped you. You were brought face-to-face with Tsuna.

"Don't misunderstand (L/N)-san! It's not that I don't want to become friends with you! It's just that being with me will be dangerous for you. That's why…" He looked at you with pain in his eyes, and you couldn't help but shiver. Your face heated a few more degrees that necessary.

"Please don't get hurt." You smiled at him and touched his hands gingerly.

"I understand Tsuna-kun."

-With Reborn and Tsuna

"Is that alright Tsuna?" Reborn sat in his student's shoulder as they travel home together.

"Aah." Reborn couldn't help but notice that his student keeps on staring at his hand where (F/N)-chan had touched.

He sighed at his student's stupidity. He's really holding himself back when it comes to you.

'_I just hoped, you're making the right decision Tsuna.'_

Owari..

Reviews are LOVE!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Author does not own anything!

I do not know if I'm following the timeline right or not…

Please forgive me for my incompetence!

**(L/N)-Last name**

**(F/N)-first name**

**(E/C)-Eye color**

Enjoy!

To say that you were worried is an understatement, you're hyperventilating. One day, you've a conversation from the students in class 2-A.

Flashback:

_You were walking along the hallway when you overheard a conversation from Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko. You could have ignored it but when a certain name was said, your head involuntarily snapped at their direction._

_"Mou, Kyoko you don't need to worry so much about your brother and Tsuna. I'm sure they were doing well." Kyoko just nodded but you could clearly see the grimace on her face. You also wondered about what kind of trouble Tsuna and his friends were facing._

_"But Hna, Tsuna said they were going to a sumo-wrestling match. I wonder if they're gonna be alright." Hana sighed and patted Kyoko's shoulder, "Just believe in them Kyoko." Kyoko smiled charmingly at her friend's advice. "Then why don't we make good luck charms for them?" Hana was about to answer but then she noticed you listening and staring at them._

_"Ah, (L/N)-san. What can I do for you?" You blushed when they finally found out that you were listening to their conversation. Stammering, you finally found the courage to answer._

_"Gomen… I just happened to pass by. I didn't mean to listen to your conversation." You looked down at the floor in shame. It's really getting into you that you were caught. Suddenly your hands were held by the school idol, Kyoko Sasagawa._

_"It's all right (L/N)-chan! You can join us in making good luck charms." You don't know if it's a good thing or not but you couldn't say no to the honest and glittering eyes of Kyoko._

_"O-okay." You blushed when you realized that you're going to make good luck charm for Tsuna and couldn't help but feel excited._

_Unknown to you, a certain person just raised her eyebrows in amusement._

_End Flashback…_

You heard from Kyoko that she already gave the good luck charms to her brother and Tsuna but it never erased that feeling in your stomach. Too ease that feeling you went outside to take a walk at the park.

When you arrived at your destination, you couldn't help but notice a familiar mop of brown hair at the bench. Taking a deep breath, you approached the figure and once you made sure it was Tsuna you poked his shoulder gently.

A familiar "HIIEEE!" was heard and you couldn't help but giggle. Tsuna turned to face you and tried to glare (Cough*pout*cough) at you. You couldn't help but smile at his adorableness. But then your smile turned into frown when you noticed the bandages on his arms. Noticing your gaze that was directed at his arms he tried to hide it the sleeves of his jacket. You were about to say something when he interrupted you with his excuses.

"T-these are f-from the training I-I've g-got for the S-Sumo m-match!" You just stared at him blankly while he continued sputtering excuses. Your eyes landed on the loose bandage. Gently, you held his arm and started fixing it. You also failed to notice the growing blush on his face. Once you're done you looked at him but was mildly surprise that he turned his face away. It seems like he was avoiding you. You tilted your head in confusion.

"The bandages are fine now."

"Ahh, t-thank y-you…"

"Sawada-san…"

He looked at you in the corner of his eyes and suddenly regretted it when he saw those (E/C) eyes that were swirling with confusion and worry.

"I don't know what happened but… at least please come back safe…" You turned your head away for you are sure it would be obvious.

"U-Uhmm.. W-what I mean is… Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan were quite worried about you and your friends…" _me too, especially about you._

You already know that your face resembled a tomato right now.

"Arigatou, (F/N)-chan…" To make it worse, your heart sounded like a crazy drummer on a concert. At any time you sure you'd burst.

"And please call me Tsuna."

Yup, you're going to burst.

_'This is bad. My chest hurts so much… I guess I need to see a doctor.'_

-With Reborn and Tsuna

A kick in Tsuna's head was delivered.

"OWWW! Reborn!"

"You already got your break and an unexpected bonus also came up. I hope you're ready for the training Tsuna."

"HIIIEEE!"

It didn't go unnoticed by his tutor about the blush that was going all the way through his student's ears. And he sure knew, that it wasn't because of the training Basil is giving him.

Ohhh, so much for blackmail material.

End for now…

Reviews are L-O-V-E


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the last three chapters! Author is crying with joy! Thank you!

The author is just writing this for fun!

Roanne11 does not own anything!

(**L/N)-Last name**

**(F/N)-first name**

**(E/C)-Eyecolor**

**(H/C)- hair color**

Enjoy!

Few days after that meeting, you sighed in relief when you saw Tsuna and company again. Sure there were bandages here and there but at least they were safe. Then you also realized that a part of Tsuna has changed. He seems to be more reliable and that sense of aura he's emitting. It was then you saw him starting change right before your eyes. It may be slow but at least it's there. He's not Dame-Tsuna anymore.

One Sunday morning…

You woke up at around 8 in the morning, Reborn called you last night that you two are going somewhere and that you have to dress up, you agreed seeing that you cannot say no but that also made you wonder how he got your cell phone number. After a little breakfast, you changed into your beige dress and brushed your long (H/C) in which you tied into a low pony tail using a sea-foam ribbon and were left hanging in your shoulders. To match your attire, you wore a pair of white wedge sandals and tied the ribbon around your ankles to avoid tripping off. Satisfied at your attire you bid good bye to your mother.

"Mama, I'm going now!" Your mother peaked in the door and giggled uncontrollably.

"Ara, my daughter's all grown up now. Good luck at your date!" You smiled shyly at her and said that it wasn't a date. Your mother just shrugged it off and reminded you to buy some cake at the bakeshop downtown. Grabbing your purse, you bid another farewell.

The moment you stepped outside your gate, you heard a familiar voice.

"Ciaossu. You look good." You looked down and there you saw Reborn.

"Thank you Reborn-san and good morning." Reborn jumped into your arms and there he settled.

"Let's go to the airport. We have to meet someone there." You nodded and wave for a taxi.

Inside the taxi, the two of you had a conversation mostly about Tsuna and his friends and a little bit about Tsuna's family. You laughed good-heartedly at the happenings that Tsuna has to face every day.

"Isn't it good? I mean, Tsuna-san has been alone before you came. He seemed brighter everyday now that he has friends, especially when he got closer to Sasagawa-san." You looked outside the window trying to hide the bitterness when you said Kyoko's name.

Reborn looked at you with calculating eyes, his fedora shadowed his eyes, he decided to ask in order to satisfy his curiosity. "How did you know that Tsuna likes Kyoko?"

You looked at him straight in the eyes and answered with a fake laugh. "As long as I can remember, Tsuna-san has liked Sasagawa-san since elementary. You know, Sasagawa-san has been the school idol since elementary and a lot of boys admire her. One of them is Tsuna-san."

"You're sharp, (F/N)-chan." Your lips formed a smirk; Reborn thought he could not see in you. He did cover up his surprise pretty well.

"I'm not naïve like everybody thinks, _Reborn-san."_ You stressed his name. Surely Reborn could not jest, you're one of the few persons that treated him as an adult despite of is appearance.

"Let's change the topic, you said you knew Tsuna since elementary. Why didn't you make friends with him when you know he needs one?"

The question surprised you. You never came across with that thought before. You knew he needs friends but you never put yourself in consideration.

"I don't know, maybe I'm not the right person to be." Honestly, you really didn't know and it made your mind run into twist and turns.

The taxi stopped in front of Nanimori Airport. The both of you stepped out and waited in the lounge.

"Heads up (Y/N)-chan. He's here." Your eyes saw a man with dirty blond hair accompanied with a young boy whose name you guessed is Fuuta is here. Iemetsu Sawada, Tsuna's father is present.

"YOH! Reborn and who's this lovely young maiden?" He smiled crookedly and you realized the resemblance between him and Tsuna.

"Hajimemashite. My name is (L/N) (F/N). It's nice to meet you Sawada Iemitsu-san." You bowed in respect while the said man laughed in reply.

"(Y/N), everything is ready I presume." Reborn smiled while Iemitsu blinked innocently.

"Hai."

Tsuna's sweating bullets. This day is supposed to be Bianchi and Reborn's wedding but it went downhill when they discovered Reborn's not here. Especially right now, hundreds of Reborn appeared.

"If you really love me, you'll find the real me." All of the Reborns chorused together.

Bianchi's frustrated right now and her being frustrated is dangerous.

"Reborn… I understand." Everybody held their breath and waited for things to happen.

"I found you." She took a step forward. "You're my beloved." She took one of the Reborns and held him close to her. Everyone gasped including Tsuna, he can't really take what's going on.

"Bianchi…"

"Reborn…"

"You missed…"

Tsuna gaped in shock when the one that Bianchi's holding pulled off its head.

"The real me is here." Everyone looked at the 'person' talking. It's one of the guests but it seemed like it was a robot. The real Reborn hiding in its head.

"Ciaossu!"

"R-Reborn!"

"You've got a lot to learn Bianchi."

Reborn explained to them what really happened while you were at the back arranging Iemitsu's tuxedo for him.

"Iemitsu-sasn, give it your best shot. I've come to capture it in my camera's lens." You grinned at the said man. He gave thumbs up and he went to Fuuta for the final preparation.

The surprise went well and Reborn told everyone to get ready for picture-taking.

"I've come afar just to get a professional photographer. She even said that her service is free for now." You took that as your cue to come out. Carrying your precious DSLR you opened the door and smiled shyly at them.

"R-Reborn-san, I just got my licence a while ago. Please stop, it's embarrassing."

Tsuna gaped in shock as he stared at your from. In his mind, he couldn't stop thinking at how pretty you are in your dress.

"Well, Nana-san please wear your wedding dress." Nana nodded and went to change into the wedding dress.

With the girl's help, Nana came out wearing the wedding dress in just a matter of minutes. You took a lot of pictures during that day, everybody was acting goofily and it even showed in the pictures.

"Tsuna-san, I'm going to take a picure of you with Sasagawa-san and Miura-san." You smiled softly at his flustered form. Suddenly, your hand was caught by Dino Cavallone, one of Tsuna's friend.

"Maa maa, (F/N)-chan why don't you join them. You've been taking picture and you haven't got one." He didn't give you time to answer and you noticed the gaze from Reborn telling you to get to it. You gulped but accepted anyway. Smiling gratefully you nodded and handed him the camera. You stood beside Haru and gave a peace sign. Now you knew the reason why Reborn asked you to wear a dress.

A thought occurred in your mind and gathering your courage, you grabbed Tsuna by his arm. You hooked your arm around his neck while he sputtered wordless nonsense and blushed at the contact.

"Tsuna-san, smile!" Tsuna smiled shyly when you took the picture (just like how you take a self picture).

_'I can't believe I just did that but it's worth it.'_

Nana was kind enough to give you some wedding cake (not the poisoned one). You didn't need to go downtown because it's dangerous in the night. Monday morning, you went to Tsuna's classroom and gave them the pictures. They praised your works and secretly, you gave Gokudera the pictures with his beloved 'tenth' in them. He was very happy when he saw a picture with Tsuna and him alone. You sweatdropped when you saw flowers appeared in his background. Seriously, if it's not for his bad boy attitude you would really come to the fact that he's gay for Tsuna. Unknown to them, you also had copies of the picture with Tsuna in it. It was safely tucked in a photo album hidden under your bed.

- With Tsuna and Reborn

Tsuna blushed heavily when Reborn gave him the photo with Kyoko-chan, Haru and (F/N) with him in the middle. His eyes unconsciously travelled between the three girls. But when he looked at the back of the picture, a caption there made his face burn a million times more.

"REBORN!"

Honestly, who wouldn't blush in embarrassment when one would see it? In a neat handwriting it says,

_Sawada Tsunayoshi-The Vongola Decimo's Harem_

"What Dame-Tsuna or would you like the term Tsuna's three mistresses." Tsuna only blushed and looked away. He went downstairs to hide his embarrassment leaving Reborn alone in his room.

Reborn smirked of course; he also noticed a picture that his student is trying to hide. Being the greatest hitman that he is, of course he knew.

It was a picture with (Y/N) and him, and a stolen shot of Kyoko.

His student will surely become a lady's man in the future.

-with Tsuna

Tsuna's eyes drifted on Nana ogling on the wedding photos.

_"Tsu-kun, I'm going to let your wife wear my wedding gown when you got married!"_

Sure he imagined Kyoko in his mother's gown but something keeps bothering him,

_that (Y/N)-chan will also look good in it._

He blushed when he thought of it. He hopes that REborn didn't notice the pictures he's trying so hard to hide.

But knowing Reborn, he sure knows of it.

* * *

**OWARI!**

**Reviews are L-O-V-E!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The author is just writing this just for fun!

Roanne11 does not own anything!

**(L/N)-Last name**

**(F/N)-first name**

**(E/C)-Eyecolor**

**(H/C)- hair color**

**ENJOY!**

You sighed heavily. Tsuna and his friends are in to a lot of trouble. It's been a day and yet you haven't seen any signs of Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna and even Kyoko. (You are in first name basis with Kyoko and Tsuna) Worry was etched in your face and you're pretty sure, Hana's also worried. The two of you spends the most of the time together. You haven't had a long conversation with her; instead the both of you would just spend time in a comfortable silence.

On the second day, Hana and you walked home together.

"You know, I think Kyoko's moving farther away from me." You turned your gaze at her and your heart immediately soften. You took her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"Hana-san, I know what you feel. It seems like someone close to you are moving farther away but in my condition, I can't help it. You just have to talk Kyoko about it. I know she'll understand and maybe someday she'll answer the questions you have. For now, you just have to be patient.

Hana smiled at you but then she was curious of whom that 'certain someone' for you is.

"By the way, when you said 'someone' what did it mean when you said you can't help it?"

"He says it's dangerous, that I could get hurt if I stay too close to him, that he wants me to take care of myself." You were blinking back tears, you didn't know that it hurts this so much.

Hana snorted and gave you her hankie. "What an idiot of a guy. Why would he turn down a girl like you? Really, men are selfish creatures."

You thanked her and answered truthfully. "But I told him, that I'll trust his judgement. I don't want to cause his trouble."

Hana looked at you sadly and patted your back gently, "It must hurt. (Y/N) are you in love with him?"

You were stunned. Did you love him? Sure he was your crush; he is adorable in his own ways, warm and kind. Even though everybody calls him dame-Tsuna, you didn't fail to appreciate the little things he does. When did you start falling for him? And how deep did you fall for him.

Blushing you looked away from Hana, hoping to hide your warm face.

"M-maybe…" You heard Hana laugh behind you, your blush worsened and you tried to avoid her gaze.

"Really. Who would have thought that dame-Tsuna would get an admirer. A pretty one at that."

You froze when you heard Hana say those words.

'_H-How did she know? A-and I'm pretty?!'_

Hana only laughed harder when she saw your face.

"Oh my gosh! Looks like I'm correct!"

-With Reborn and Tsuna

Tsuna, TYL Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived safely in the underground base in Namimori. A lot has happened when they discovered that they cannot return 10 years before. Giannini and Reborn was already there when they reached the base. When Tsuna learned that Millfiore had conquered the mafia and he himself is dead, he asked one of his most dreaded questions. He sighed in relief when he heard that his mother is safe and so the rest of his guardians.

"Is everyone alright in the future?" Gianini avoided Tsuna's gaze while Reborn had that thoughtful look in his face.

"Yamamoto's dad was killed." Yamamoto and Tsuna were stoned. Even Gokudera was shocked.

Reborn looked at them with hard gaze. "They were killed by the Millfiore."

Tsuna noticed the little mishap and turned to ask Reborn, "T-they? Who e-else d-died?" Tsuna swallowed heavily his stomach churned at the thought of having one of his friends' deaths. Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora.

"(F/N) is also killed." His eyes widened in horror when he heard it.

"B-but, t-that can't be Reborn. H-how? She's s-supposed to be s-safe. S-she doesn't k-know anything about t-the mafia."

"Except that she holds something valuable to the entire mafia world then she can die." Reborn replied.

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Tsuna didn't even bother wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

This time it's Giannini who answered. "(F/N)-sama is pregnant. She's holding the heir of an important famiglia." Tsuna's eyes widened and his heart was consumed with envy but it didn't extinguish the flames of sadness.

"Don't worry Decimo, we were able to save the baby. He's in the nursery right now." Giannini answered with a smile.

"Ahahhaha! Don't worry Tsuna, the child's so adorable that even (Y/N)-chan didn't allow me to pinch his chubby cheeks!" Yamamoto tried to ease away the tension and pain.

"Shut up! Baseball idiot! No one's more adorable that tenth!"

"You mean manly Gokudera. It seems like you're telling Tsuna he's cute!"

"I'll bomb you to death!"

"Ahahhahha!" Tsuna smiled at his friends' antics, he knew, they were trying to cheer him and for that Tsuna's thankful.

"Dame-Tsuna, follow Giannini. He'll lead you to (Y/N)'s last living legacy."

Tsuna only nodded and followed Giannini. When they reached the nursery, Tsuna gulped nervously. He didn't know why but meeting (Y/N)-son's making him feel weird but at the same time excited. They entered the room and were welcomed with the warm atmosphere. The walls were colored with orange. On one side of the room, the wall was decorated with the rainbow, the sea and underwater scenery. There were a lot of stuff toys ranging from different colors but what got Tsuna's attention were the seven toys on top of a dresser which oddly reminds him of his guardians. A blue dog stuff toy, a red cat stuff toy, a cow, a pair of yellow boxing gloves, two pineapples and a pair of mini tonfas (they are all stuff toys, except for the tonfas that is pure metal).

"ahahhahaha! Tsubasa it's milk time!" Yamamoto called out and then the baby inside the baby stirred. Seeing his uncle the baby giggled cutely and held his arms up for Yamamoto.

"Oh! I know you wouldn't drink milk if you don't see Natsu!" getting the orange lion from the crib he gave it to Tsubasa and also the bottle of milk formula.

"Tsuna, Gokudera please take a closer look at our niece!" The two of them followed suit while Gokudera was spouting curses.

"Gokudera, please refrain from saying bad words in front of the baby." The people were surprised at Tsuna but the said bomber just nodded. Rborn smirked while Giannini and TYL! Yamamoto smiled warmly at his actions.

"Yes, tenth!" The bomber shouted in adoration while peeking at the baby who laughed and gushed with baby words.

Walking slowly towards the crib he held out his arms to get the baby who hooted contentedly. And for the first time, Tsuna finally got a proper view of the baby in front of him.

The others were just watching on how Tsuna carried the baby with care and love.

_'Looks like Tsuna's going to be a good father.'_- Reborn.

-owarI!

**A/N: I know you already guessed the father of the baby… YOU're a genius! I leave the rest to your imagination. Hehehehhe….**

**Question 1: If Tsuna is a flavour, what kind of flavour will he be?**

**Question 2: I need some help for the baby's characteristics, like if he inherited Tsuna's eyes or your eyes or Tsuna's hair color or your hair color… I hope Tsubasa's a good name! I was watching Gintama when writing this.**

**If you wonder why kyoko disappeared ten years before and with Tsuna and Reborn it's a different, let's assume that it's how time works for parallel words, paradox, etc…**

**STUFF TOYS XD**

**A blue dog stuff toy-Yamamoto Takeshi**

** A red cat stuff toy-Gokudera Hayato**

** A cow-Lambo Bovinno**

** A pair of yellow boxing gloves- Sasagawa Ryohei**

** Two pineapples – obviously Dokuro Chrome (Smaller one) and Rokudo Mukuro (bigger one)**

**Pair of mini tonfas- (the most obvious) Hibari Kyoya**

**Natsu, the orange lion- (ehhehehe) Sawada Iemitsu :P**

**Thanks for reading and…**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Reviews are L-O-V-E!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**The author is just writing this just for fun!**

**Roanne11 does not own anything! **

** (L/N)-Last name**

**(F/N)-first name**

**(E/C)-Eyecolor**

**(H/C)- hair color**

**ENJOY!**

It's been three days since Tsuna and his friends were gone. For once Nanimori was peaceful. But as much as you love peace, you can't help but get anxious since the day that you finally realized your feelings for the brunet.

Sure, he went back safely. You saw on your way to school. When you observed him, you noticed his sudden change in attitude. He seemed tensed and the way his friends act, it seemed that they were waiting for something to happen.

Surely, it was none of your business. You're just a mere acquaintance to them and you weren't even sure if they consider you as their friend. Sighing you tried to erase all the negative thoughts in your head.

"Tsuna-kun!" Your head unconsciously snapped into your direction but regretted it when you saw what happened.

"G-good m-morning Kyoko-chan…"

Kyoko Sasagawa was there and greeted Tsuna with a charming smile as she held his hand. A pang in your heart was felt and walked away immediately.

_'Surely, I'm kidding myself. Tsuna likes Kyoko since the beginning.'_

You didn't even notice that you bumped into a certain someone until he called you.

"Herbivore." You raised your head and you came face to face with Hibari Kyoya, the school prefect.

"I-I'm sorry H-Hibari-san. I didn't notice you." You stuttered as you tried to look away. Instead you gave a surprised gasped when his hand tilted your chin (not so gently) and his ace scrunched in disgust.

"You're crying." You suddenly noticed that your cheeks were indeed wet. His hand finally let go of your chin and raised his tonfa (you didn't know how it got there). You closed your eyes waiting for the impact because you were sure you're going to be bitten to death. Instead you felt a light 'bonk' on your head.

You opened one eye and saw the prefect smirk at you with a calculative gaze.

"Wash your face before entering the class. You look ugly." An invisible arrow of woe hit you and you nodded sullenly but not before giving him a glare (Ehem… pout). The prefect smirked wider and raised his tonfas for attack which caught your attention.

"Go now. Or I'll bite you to death."

"Hai!" Taking the cue you ran to the direction of the school leaving the stunned students behind.

You can't still believe what happened first you saw Tsuna and Kyoko together, second you cried; third Hibari comforted you (maybe?). You watched your refection at the girl's CR and sighed.

It seems that, the people around you get weirder and weirder.

-With Tsuna and Reborn

As always Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were walking to school together and now Reborn accompanied them. From the distance, he could see (Y/N)'s back. He swallowed thickly and his gaze never left your form. He wanted to run to you and hug you badly to make sure you're alive, but he knew he couldn't because he likes Kyoko.

"Tsuna-kun!" Speaking of which, here comes Tsuna's crush. Just when he was Kyoko's sparkly smile his heart fluttered. His face warming by cue and greeted her with his shy good morning. Suddenly he was surprised when Kyoko held his hand with his own.

_'K-kyoko-chan's h-holding my hand…'_ Tsuna blushed unaware of a figure running away from them.

"Let's go to school together!" Tsuna nodded and they walked to school together. When they were about to reach the gates, Tsuna's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he saw. Hibari stood by the school gates together with (Y/N). He also noticed that you were crying. Hibari's face close to your own. He saw you closed your eyes and for a second he thought Hibari would kiss you. He was about to leap into action if not for Kyoko whose still holding his hand. He knew Hibari saw his reaction and the smirked he sent to Tsuna.

He sighed in relief when Hibari only bonked you with his tonfa but he didn't miss that sweet smile you gave Hibari. His stomach did some twist and turns and the urge to destroy something grew. Kyoko even noticed that Tsuna has tightened his grip on her hand but not enough for it bruise.

"Tsuna-kun are you okay?" That snapped Tsuna out of his reverie and laughed nervously.

"I-I'm okay Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko only nodded. Tsuna groaned and cover his face with his hand.

'_Why is it that I feel so confused when it comes to her?'_

-With Yamamoto and Gokudera

The two watched the interaction between the four, especially Tsuna and Hibari's. They also noticed Hibari's smirk that was sent on Tsuna.

"Hey, Gokudera is Tsuna…"

"I know baseball-idiot."

**-end**

**Oh? Just what is Hibari trying to do? Please look out for the next chappie!**

**A/N: YAY! Thank you for your wonderful reviews and criticism! I really need it. And thank you for the response to my questions. We'll be seeing more of Tsubasa on the later chapters…**

**Owari!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**The author is just writing this just for fun!**

**Roanne11 does not own anything! **

** (L/N)-Last name**

**(F/N)-First name**

**(E/C)-Eyecolor**

**(H/C)- Hair color**

**ENJOY!**

Tsuna had been coming back and forth in the future a couple of times to defeat Byakuran. The Choice was a lost cause; if it wasn't for Yuni they will be doomed. Thankfully the young Sky Arcobaleno went to join forces with them.

When returned to the base he immediately went to Tsubasa's room. The other guardians noticed his hurrying and smiled at it. Yuni on the other hand wanted to see the baby too so Tsuna accompanied her to Tsubasa's Nursery but they didn't escape Kyoko and Haru's inquiring eyes.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san's visiting the baby again. Not that Haru's complaining, Tsuna's going to be a good father!" Haru said with admiring eyes.

"You're right Haru-chan. I wish I was the mother of Tsubasa!" Gianini, Shoichi, Bianchi and Fuuta narrowed their eyes at Kyoko's remark.

"That's too bad, (Y/N)-nee-san's Tsubasa's mother and Tsubasa will not wish for another one." Fuuta said gently but you could see the rage in his eyes.

"Demo… I haven't seen (Y/N)-chan anywhere. Why would she leave Tsubasa here alone?" she asked innocently. Grim started to envelope the place especially the people of the future.

"Kyoko, don't talk." Reborn remarked coldly while Ryohei flinched at his tone. Kyoko thankfully she's naïve kept quiet immediately while Haru noticing the hostile atmosphere dragged Kyoko away saying things about 'dinnner' and 'Tsuna-san must be hungry' on the way.

"OY! Reborn what was that for?! You don't need to talk Kyoko that way!" Ryohei was seething in anger. Reborn looked at the boxer intensely and he flinched. Bloodlust was clear.

"Ryohei, there are things that are meant keep hidden. If you want to delve further, you might want to back out. Concentrate for the next battle. We have to save the future." Ryohei jumped on Yamamoto's shoulder and went away. Ryohei slumped his shoulder, he knew that (Y/N) already died but why would they become like that when Kyoko's going to talk about her? Why would they become angry? Did the future Kyoko did something for them to act like that?

"YOSSHA! I'M GOING FOR AN EXTREME TRAINING TO CLEAR OFF MY MIND!"

-With Tsuna and Yuni

"So this is Tsubasa? He's pretty cute." Tsuna smiled at the baby in his hands. "Ahh, his eyes reminds me of (Y/N) a lot. They have the same (E/C)." Yuni giggled and said, "But surely his doe-eyes are standing out. I wonder where he got it."

"I don't know." Surely, the baby's got fluffy and typical brunet hair. He gave Tsubasa's milk bottle to him and gently settled him down on the crib.

"Yuni, do you know Tsubasa's father?" Yuni smiled grimacely at him. "Yes."

"Can you tell me about him?" Yuni averted his eyes and looked at Tsubasa struggling with his milk bottle. It seemed like he doesn't want it anymore. She gave Tsubasa, his stuffed lion 'Natsu'.

"His father is a great man. (Y/N) loves him very much. Not because he's powerful or wealthy but because he's he." Tsuna kept silent but his heart ache like there's a stampeded of elephant there. "The two of them were perfect for each other, I'm sure you know that Tsubasa's father is one of the most influential people in mafia?" Tsuna could only nod; Yuni could see the pain in Tsuna's face like he's struggling. "Mafia's not a beautiful world and we know it. (Y/N) didn't mind it; instead, she gave comfort to him. She made him feel like a normal person again. While he, he made (Y/N)-chan the luckiest woman in the world. They balance each other perfectly. And (Y/N)'s gift to him is Tsubasa."

"But she died because of Mafia, right?" Yuni nodded.

"He wasn't able to protect her."

"But she was able to protect Tsubasa."

"Where? Where is he now?!" Tsuna's nearly shouting but he got a hold of himself because Tsubasa's watching him with innocent eyes.

Yuni smiled brightly at him and said, "He's doing everything to protect the people he loves."

"Why won't you tell me his name?"

"What would you do if you know him Tsuna? Will you kill him?" Tsuna kept silent and averted his gaze.

"Tsuna, this is our future, yours is the past. A lot of things may happen but never give her up."

Tsuna's attention was stolen when he notice Tsubasa struggled in his baby words, like his trying to say something.

"P-papa… PAPA!" Tsuna was stunned at Tsubasa's first word and the fact that Tsubasa's raising his chubby arms for Tsuna to pick him up.

"Y-Yuni…" Yuni giggled while Tsubasa gave Tsuna his cute toothless smile.

"Papa!"

**-****_OMAKe_**

_"Hora Tsubasa, say Papa!" A woman in her early twenties just laughed._

_"What are you doing Tsu-kun?"_

_"I'm trying to get him say his first word. Tsubasa say Papa!"_

_"Tsu-kun, don't be silly. It's just Tsubasa's first month. He won't be able to say his first word yet."_

_"But… his son." _

_"Awww, come on don't sulk… I'm sure Tsubasa will be able to say his first word months from now you just have to wait."_

_"Tsubasa, promise me that Papa's going to be your first word. Real man keeps their promise."_

_The bay just gurgled and gave his 'papa' a toothless grin._

_"That's my man!"_

_"Hai, hai, now Tsu-kun it's time for Tsubasa's sleep."_

_"Good night Tsubasa. Mama loves you."_

_"Good night Tsubasa. Don't forget, papa's going to be your first word!"_

**_-_****End….**

**AWWWW, Tsuna's jealous of himself, good thing h didn't hear hat Kyoko said or no one would know what will happen!**

**It's going to be someone's turn next chappie!**

**Hope you like the omake!**

**Reviews are Love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **

Sadly after this chapter, I'm going to put this story in hiatus because of some reasons. According to one reviewer, using second person in writing is not allowed here. I've read the rules and guidelines and then I saw it. Thank you for telling me i would have kept on violating the rules. *sigh* So my beloved readers, I'm going to edit this story and add some necessary essentials. hopefully, the grammar will improve and the plot.

By, the end the month **S****hadows **will resume and will have a total of fifteen chapters or more.

Don't worry! I'm a hard worker... *wink*

Thank you for supporting!

I love you all!

#:** Neko and Niky, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, Starlight346, milanocreed, Mafia's Pride, Guest, Brianna okemau, ParadoxMagic, SilverNightBlade, kimmyluvschu, StoneLily, a fan, Randomreader1320, kimmyluvschu, laffup, .556, queen of , Guest, detrametal, SnowyLife12, alia03, spiderrock **

I promise to do better! *sniff* T_T

**Chapter 8:**

**The author is just writing this just for fun!**

**Roanne11 does not own anything! **

** (L/N)-Last name**

**(F/N)-first name**

**(E/C)-Eyecolor**

**(H/C)- hair color**

**ENJOY!**

People kept disappearing every now and then but that's not what keeps on bothering you. It seemed that Tsuna's keep on avoiding you. One time you met him in the hallway, you greeted Gokudera, Yamamoto and him. Yamamoto and Gokudera seemed that they want to talk to you longer but then Tsuna kept making excuses and then walked away. Not long after, Gokudera followed his beloved tenth leaving you and Yamamoto alone. It went like this,

_"Good morning Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun."_

_"Ahahahha! Yoh! It's been a while! Let us accompany you to your classroom."_

_"Tch, it's just you woman. Baseball-idiot's right Tenth, let's go."_

_"G-good M-morning (Y/N)-chan… G-gomen but I-I have to go now. I-I h-have t-to g-go to the restroom. GOODBYE!"_

_…silence…_

_"WAIT FOR ME TENTH!"_

_…silence…_

_"Yamamoto-kun, is he alright?"_

_"Ahhahahaha! (Y/N)-chan, don't worry I'm sure Tsuna's stomach isn't feeling well." 'After seeing you that is.' Yamamoto thought._

_"Did I do something?"_

_"No, I think he's just confused right now."_

_"About what?"_

_"About flowers."'A flower named Kyoko-chan and (Y/N)-chan._

_"?"_

Yeah right, you were even more confused about what Yamamoto had said. Flowers? Why would Tsuna be confused about flowers? You shrugged and closed your eyes. Surely, a little nap won't hurt. You flopped down on your bed and closed your eyes for a moment. You fell on alight sleep moments later. You're still aware on your surroundings and you felt a breeze enter your room. Ah, that's right you forgot to close your windows and it's a chilly night. Unconsciously you shivered and pulled your blankets closer to you. Then a hand came out to touch your head and fingers run through your hair. The touch was light as a feather and it seemed like it doesn't have a form.

'A ghost?' you thought momentarily but you made no movement. It felt comfortable and you wouldn't mind the 'ghost' doing it to you a little longer. For what seemed an hour of touching your head, you felt something touch your forehead. It's not cold but warm nonetheless and you couldn't help but smile blissfully.

The next morning….

You woke up early in a good mood. Yawning you turned to your right and saw that your windows are closed.

_'Huh? I thought I forgot to close the window last night?'_

Whatever it was, you decided to ignore it and prepared yourself for school.

-With the 'ghost'

He has been observing (Y/n) for a while now. He smiled at your cute gestures when you tried to stay awake for the night. After a few moments he could hear you snore lightly and frowned when he noticed that you forgot to close your windows.

Sighing at your forgetfulness, he entered your room and his eyes landed on your form. Sitting at your bed, he ran his fingers to your (H/C) fondly. Deciding that he stayed longer than usual, he tucked the strands of your hair that covers your face behind your ear and pecked your forehead. He could feel himself blush a little when you smiled and pulled the blanket closer to you. He walked to the windows and closed it. Looking at for his final glance, he smiled and disappeared into thin air.

-with the 'ghost' and his 'friend'

"I still can't believe you did that Giotto." G sighed as he looked at Giotto who stared at the sky with a smile.

"Why not?" G could only scratch his head in frustration at his best friend's antics.

"May I remind you that she is not _her._ We already died and so she is. They are different from each other. You cannot…"

"I know G." Giotto cut off whatever his friend is saying. "But can't I just touch her? I promise I won't it complicated. She just reminds me of _her._"

G frowned when he saw Giotto's longing face. His eyes darted to (Y/N). You really did look like her, those kind eyes and warm smile, the hair, you looked like the carbon copy of her and G couldn't blame his friend.

Who wouldn't flip over when he saw Giotto's wife look-a-like in the future?

**-END 3**

**A/N: Here's the explanation of ****_'her'_****…**

**According to the internet, Giotto's the ancestor of Sawada Tsunayoshi and so are the other guardians and there look-a-like. So in order to add some spice to Giotto's arrival, I decided to make (Y/N) his wife's look-a-like.**

**Giotto retired at an early age and went to Japan to live there. It is also said that he got married there and continued to live his life peacefully. So let's say that the woman he married looks like (Y/N) and his thus his fondness at you.**

**I hope that's a good explanation and NO, as much as possible I don't want to add Giotto to the love triangle. He's hundred years older than Tsuna and (Y/N) and it would create many holes in the story.**

**SO Thank you for reading and maybe I'm going to make a one-shot about Giotto's LOVE Story… *blushes***

**REVIEWS ARE L-O-V-E!**

**CIAO!for a while!  
**


	9. PREVIEW

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating last *cough* troublesome *cough* week. Let just say some friend of mine thought it would be funny playing with my baby (laptop) and for just unknown reason, ( I don't know what he did... or what he browsed on the internet.) my baby's sick (filled with viruses... WHY IS MY FIREWALL OFF? AND WHAT Happened TO MY ANTIVIRUS!) and it's in critical state right now and would be back in 1-2 weeks.**

***sniff* I know, I'm so emotional right now but that won't do me any good ( even though I felt guilty about what happened) so I decided to give the newborn story SHADOWS a summary here and a preview for chapter 1 according to what I remembered.**

***note: It has a bigger plot and I made the character non-marysueish. **

**Here you go!**

**ENJOY!**

**Summary: **

Yoshida Ayame, an ordinary-16-year-old girl with average looks, grade and ambition. She's just someone who could easily blend in the background. She had always expected to have an ordinary life but what happens when our heroine gets tangled with craziness and trouble when she learns that she's a mafia-wife-in-training and that her unexpected hubby is the all-famous dame-tsuna during elementary and middle-school?

**I'm gonna give a preview on what happened during the 1st, 3rd and 6th chapter... XD just going to give you the sparks!**

**Preview chapter 1:**

"Grandma, why is there a baby here?"

"Ciassou! You must be Yoshida Ayame, my name's Reborn your home tutor for a whole year."

"..."

"I will train you to become a good mafia-boss-wife within a year to be suited for the Vongola Decimo."

"..."

"Be proud, you don't have a choice in this case. It's either marry or die."

"..."

"..."

"GRANDMA! I'm scared! Help me!"

"Now, now Ayame-chan what could a baby possibly do?"

"A lot of things!"

**3rd chapter preview:**

"So in order to be a proper mafia boss' wife I have to make his guardians trust me?"

"Yep, a boss' wife must be trustworthy for the famiglia. You will be labeled as a traitor if you cannot get their loyalty."

"I never had the chance to ask you but who's the boss of this Vongola famiglia and his guardians?"

"I never thought you'd ask, the tenth boss of the vongola is no other than Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

"..."

"His guardians are Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Bovino Lambo, Sasagawa Ryohei, Dokuro Chrome, Mukuro Rokudo and lastly Hibari Kyoya..."

"..."

"..."

"Forget about living, i think I'm going to die."

"Why do you say so?"

*cue veil smirk

"I think I made fun of Dame-Tsu-I mean boss-san during elementary and middle-school! (like laughing at him when he falls, doodling his notebook without his permission and mocking him with her fellow classmates.) He's gonna kill me or worse hate me and you'll kill me!"

"Uhuh, what a bad attitude for a future donna. You must deal this on your own."

"Reborn help me!"

"Nope!"

*sobs *

"Oh, I forgot. You will be meeting with them tomorrow!"

*faints*

**Chapter 6 Preview:**

"Reborn, let's forget about Hibari-san."

"And why is that?"

A forlorn smile ghosted her lips.

"he hates me more than anything."

"..."

"I would rather face your punishment than face him. He wouldn't like it."

"Are you-"

"I've already caused him so much pain that I don't him to be hurt again."

"..."

**Le gasp~ What is the relationship between Ayame-chan and Kyo-kun? **

**the story would be in my profile next week...**

*heh being in the internet cafe's so troublesome... *sigh*

(T A T)


End file.
